


A New Life

by NeaSzJy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Assassins & Hitmen, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Crimes & Criminals, Dark Past, Fist Fights, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gun Violence, Happy Ending, Past Torture, Past Violence, Vigilante, knives and guns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeaSzJy/pseuds/NeaSzJy
Summary: Hinata have a dark past that he hid from his friends.But one day, his sister and mother suddenly got kidnapped and the kidnapper was someone he knew from his past.He got no other choice but to went back to where it all began to rescue his family and put an end to his past once and for all.(On hold)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Hinata Shouyou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	1. Beginning of The End

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this on the go. I got the idea while watching Kick ass and I just have to write it. It will be different from the movie and maybe not that insteresting.

Maybe it was foolish of him to think that he could live a normal life, as a normal teenager, a brother to his very adorable little sister, as a filial son to his very wonderful adoptive mother, a teammate to his amazing team and his crush when his past were…dark, very dark, he thought as he ran, hands gripping the strap of his bag tightly. 

It all started with a single phone call. A single phone call that turned his new found happiness upside down.

* * *

"Why, you! What the hell do you think you're doing, Hinata?! Damn it!" Ukai screamed into the phone and he have to held it away from his ear as he flinched.

"So-sorry!" He apologized immediately.

"What?!" He heard Ukai growled and then a few seconds later, a calm and terrifying voice spoke.

"Hinata-kun, being a go-getter and absolutely thoughtless are two different things." He recognized the voice as his teacher, Takeda who always looked calm and approachable but never showed his angry side and that terrified him.

"I'm sorry!" He yelled into the phone and bowed deeply but he slammed his face onto the table instead. Takeda continued to lecture him but then Coach Washijo came to the rescue and told him that he doesn't mind having Hinata as another ball boy and Takeda reluctantly relented.

Hinata spend the days as ball boy happily, his earlier embarrasment was forgotten as he find himself observing more and learning new things that he never even thought of when he was on the court. 

Tsukishima would threw a few glances to him occasionally but didn't say anything since his outburst on their first day when Hinata was caught sneaking into the camp. 

Sneaking in was easy for him but the consequences were hard as he found it the next day, being scolded by Takeda and Daichi.

The only solace he got were from Tanaka and Nishinoya's encouragement.

It was tiring but he find himself enjoying being a ball boy. On that fated day, he offered to help the others as they wanted to practice extra hours and they finished later than usually.

His stomach grumbled loudly as he made his way out and after calling Ukai to asked what he should eat on his way home, he was about to put his phone away when it rang and he answered it without looking at the number.

"Hello?"

"Sun Ninja, it's good to hear your voice." A familiar voice drawled and Hinata instantly froze and his face turned hard. 

His brows furrowed deeply and his eyes narrowed into slits as he addressed the man on the phone.

"Isei Eijiro."

The man chuckled lightly.

"I am flattered that you still remember me, Ninja. How's life going?" Isei asked and Hinata tsked.

"Why is it matter to you?" He snapped and the man burst out laughing.

"Oh, it will in a moment. There's someone wants to talk to you." Isei said after he finished his laugh and the voices screaming into the phone made Hinata's blood turned cold.

"Nii-chan!!"

"Sho! Run away! Don't…mmph!" The voices was cut short and Hinata became frantic.

"Yuki! Natsu!"

"Now, now, Ninja. I have both your sister and mother here. They will stay unharmed if you do what I tell you to. If you want to see them, come to the address I sent you, alone. You see, we have a lot to talk about." Isei chuckled but the threat in his voice was unmistakeable and Hinata bristled.

"You're going to regret this!" He yelled and the call was ended abruptly and the worry he felt turned to fury when a text came. 

And he began to run.

"I will save both of you!" He said, fuming with murderous rage at this point and almost lose his rational mind but then he slapped his face hard and began plotting his plans while running all the way to the bus station. 

* * *

  
Tsukishima was slightly worried about Hinata because the boy haven't eat anything since he came in the afternoon and Yamaguchi also asked him to look after Hinata so there he was, walking outside in the cold to find Hinata and he even brought a sandwich for the orange haired boy.

As he got closer to the gate, he saw Hinata standing in front of the gate talking on his phone and he was taken aback. Hinata's always there smile were gone and replaced by an expression that he never saw on the boy's face.

If he had to describe it, he would say that it was pure rage and it made Tsukishima briefly wondered what could possibly caused the boy so much rage and his feet carried him toward Hinata before he realized it.

"Yuki! Natsu!" He heard Hinata exclaimed in worried and anxious voice, making him stopped in his place. Hinata then went silent for a few seconds before he yelled furiously to whoever on the phone.

"You're going to regret this!" And his tone was filled with murderous intent so intense that Tsukishima took a step back subconsciously.

He watched as Hinata clenched his phone so tight that his knuckles turned white and his expression was so foreign to Tsukishima that his voice caught in his throat when he tried calling out the boy's name.

A notification sounded as a message arrived and Hinata began running after reading the message but before he was out of sight, Tsukishima heard it, it was barely audible but he heard it clearly and instantly he somehow knew something bad was going to happen.

"I will save both of you!"

* * *

As he ran, he began to blame himself for going home later than usual, giving Isei the chance to took away the two of the most important person in his life.

He recognized the address the man sent him. It was where his past life ended. 

It was where his and Isei's father died.

He wondered if he could Isei inherited his father's throne and shook his head. 'Of course he did' he thought. Hinata knew he needed help from that guy and who ever willing to help him took down Isei and his group.

He couldn't risk sending a message to that guy without Isei knowing.

"Tch. How should I contact him without being known?" He asked himself in a small voice and an idea came.

He arrived at the bus station just in time to catch the last bus and he sat on the back seat immediately and took out his phone.

He wondered who he should text that would show that guy his message without any question and his mind instantly thought of Yamaguchi and his hand moved quickly.

'Uh.. Yamaguchi.   
Send me the notes for today.  
Of course I will treat you to ice cream for your help.  
Say hello to Akaashi for me, please.'

After sending the message, he turned off his phone and sat back, thinking about his next move.

* * *

Yamaguchi was just finished his homework when Hinata's message came. He opened them immediately with a smile, thinking what kind of help Hinata would ask for that day and his brows wrinkled in confusion.

"Why would he ask me to say hello to Akaashi-san?" Yamaguchi said out loud and his confusion grew.

He tried calling Hinata but it went to the voicemail and he starting to get worried. So he called Tsukishima.

"Oh, Yamaguchi. I'm just about to call." Tsukishima answered almost immediately. His voice tinged with worry.

"Tsukki, is Hinata still there?" Yamaguchi asked worriedly.

"No.. but.."

"I tried calling him but his phone is turned off. He send me this weird message and I'm getting worried." He said, cutting off Tsukishima's words.

"Yamaguchi. Relax. What did he send you?"

"He asked me to say hello to Akaashi-san. Why didn't he text Akaashi-san himself?" Yamaguchi asked him, who equally confused.

"I don't know but he was acting strange earlier. That's why I wanted to call. Maybe you should ask Akaashi-san. Maybe he knows." Tsukishima said and he shook his head before realizing that the other couldn't see him.

"But I don't have his number, Tsukki."

"Ask the king or Suga-san. Maybe one of them have."

"Okay, Tsukki. You must be tired. Rest early. Goodnight." He ended the call and searched for Sugawara's phone number.

"Hello, Yamaguchi?" Sugawara answered on the fifth ring, his voice laced with sleep.

"Sorry, Suga-san. Did I wake you up?" He scratched his neck sheepishly even though the other couldn't see him.

"It's okay, Yamaguchi. What is it?"

"Do you have Akaashi-san's phone number?"

"I do. I will send it to you." 

"Thank you, Suga-san. Sorry for bothering you. Goodnight." He ended the call and waited for Sugawara to send him the number. He didn't have wait long and he immediately called Akaashi.

"Hello?" A calm and lazy voice answered.

"Akaashi-san?" He asked and Akaashi replied with confirmation and a question.

"Yes, that's me. Who is this?"

"It's Yamaguchi Tadashi from Karasuno. Do you have a moment?" He told Akaashi about the message from Hinata and about what Tsukishima told him earlier and Akaashi's voice turned from indifferent to hard, making Yamaguchi became more anxious but he held himself.

"Send me the message. I want to see it and thank you, Yamaguchi for telling me." 

"Okay, Akaashi-san. I'm worried about Hinata."

"You have nothing to worry about." He ended the call and immediately send the message to Akaashi and then laid down on his bed, trying to sleep while worrying about Hinata.

* * *

Akaashi was just finished texting Bokuto about how dangerous it is to jump from a first floor balcony when his phone rang. His brows furrowed as he looked at the unknown number before finally answering.

It was Yamaguchi, the pinch server from Karasuno. He told Akaashi about the text he received from Hinata and Akaashi instantly felt something was very wrong.

"Send me the message. I want to see it and thank you, Yamaguchi for telling me." His voice turned hard and he immediately softened his tone when Yamaguchi told him that he was worried about the middle blocker.

"You have nothing to worry about." He said and Yamaguchi said goodnight before ending the call.

A few seconds later, a message arrived and he immediately read it and he was confused.

'Why would he send this to Yamaguchi?' he thought and rereading the text again when he noticed the message style.

Hinata have never send a few lines of text in a single message. His texting style were chaotic like his person. He would always spammed his phone with several text message just to get to one point and Akaashi noticed the first letter in every line.

_U.S.O.S_

It was a call for help and Akaashi knew instantly who Hinata was talking to on the phone.

"So, you finally show yourself, Isei Eijiro." He said and he began packing while calling a number he thought he would never call again.


	2. First Obstacle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!
> 
> I'm back with a new chapter.
> 
> I'm sorry it took so long but I have been so busy and my schedule was so hectic that I forgot about this story.
> 
> But here it is. 
> 
> Kageyama and his sister knows?! What about Yamaguchi? Who is this young boss that he spoken too?

Akaashi knew that this day would come but still he was suprised because it was too early. Too soon and he wondered what could've been the cause as he dialed a number that he had wished he would never had to call again. He put the phone on loudspeaker as he rummaged his closet for his bag and began packing things that he need.

After a few rings, the call was finally answered and a light hearted but surprised voice sounded through the speaker.

"Akaashi Keiji." The voice called and Akaashi sighed quietly, knowing what sort of a person that was on the phone.

"Kuguri Naoyasu. It's been a while since we last talked. It's good to hear your voice." Akaashi greeted with his usual monotonous voice and the man on the phone, Kuguri snorted.

"Hah! I knew it! You need something from me! Stop with that fake ass pleasantry. What do you want, Keiji? It's been, what? Three years? And suddenly out of nowhere I got a call from the infamous vigilante that has been missing from the radar! I'm super flattered and irritated right now, Black Owl!" Kuguri raised his voice and Akaashi could clearly heard the sulkiness in his voice and his mind already thought of a way to calm Kuguri down as he sighed again.

"I'm sorry, Nao. I really am but that's not what you wanted to hear, right?" he said in low and apologetic tone and Akaashi heard the other male exhaled loudly, making him smiled. Even after all these years, Kuguri was still the same guy he had befriended back then and he knew very well that the softness that Kuguri showed was only for him and selected few. He was feeling guilty for leaving without saying anything back then but Kuguri was working for Isei and he was a dangerous guy then, maybe even more dangerous now but he did it to protect Sun Ninja and his family and he don't feel any regret.

"I really hate you right now. It's not fair. You left and never even reach out to me once even though we are friends." Sulked the guy and Akaashi sighed in exasperation.

"I have my reasons for that, you know it. You just want to make me feel guilty right now." Akaashi said as he stuffed a few clothes in his bag and Kuguri chuckled.

"You got me. What do you need, Keiji?" His voice turned serious and Akaashi finally finished packing his bag and he slipped a glinting metal to his waist and pulled his shirt down to hide it.

"Sun Ninja." All he said and Kuguri went quiet, making Akaashi's heart beat faster.

"Nao?" He called in low voice after a few seconds and Kuguri finally spoke again.

"Do you by any chance know anyone called Terushima Yuuji?" Kuguri asked and Akaashi could see where this is going and he was hoping his intuition was wrong.

"Yes, he is Johzenji High volleyball team's captain."

"Yes that's him. He is our newest member and he said something to Isei about a match he had with a team called Karasuno saying that there's a short boy there that has fast reflexes and high agility. Terushima called him mini spiderman and he said something that made Isei started a background check on the boy." Akaashi bit his lips to prevent himself for cursing out loud because his intuition was never wrong,

"What did he said?" Akaashi asked because there's no way a new member could've recognized Sun Ninja that he never even meet.

"He saw a sun sticker on that boy's bento. A sticker like the one that Sun Ninja always leave behind after a mission." Kuguri said and Akaashi groaned out loud.

"God fucking damn it! But that could be anyone! Anyone could buy that sticker." He cussed out loud and said in incredulous tone.

"But that sticker that he saw has two alphabet written on it. 'SN'. Just like Sun Ninja's signature." Kuguri finished talking and Akaashi covered his face with his hands.

"That stupid boy. Haaaa..." He groaned.

"Keiji, if that boy really is Sun Ninja, he would be in a very deep shit if Isei got his hands on him. After his father's death, Isei has been a little too crazy even for us. Wait a moment, a message from Isei." Kuguri went quiet for a moment and then his voice turned cold and serious when he spoke again.

"Isei got his mother and sister and Sun Ninja is on his way here."

"What!? That son of bitch! I'm coming!" Akaashi said, his voice turned vicious and without waiting for Kuguri to reply, he hung up.

"I should have kill you that day, Isei." He mumbled to himself as he slung the bag over his shoulder and jumped down from his second floor dorm balcony without any sound and began running.

  
__________________________________________________________________________________

  
Tsukishima couldn't forget about the expression that he saw on Hinata's face. His mind telling him that there's something really wrong with Hinata and he couldn't help but felt slightly worried about his short teammate.

He sighed again and slowly got up from his futon, taking his phone with him as he silently made his way out to the hallway and out the door, carefully closing the door as to not waking up any of the training camp participants that were sleeping soundly, tired after a day of gruesome training.

He exhaled loudly and turned on his phone and began texting the person that could take his mind off Hinata,

~King~  
'Hey, are you asleep?'

His phone rang after a few seconds, making him smiled a little.

"Hey." 

"Hey, Kei. Why are you still awake?" Kageyama's voice sounded sleepy and Tsukishima felt a little guilty for waking up the other.

"Did I wake you up, King?" He asked and Kageyama tsked in slight annoyance.

"Stop calling me that, Kei. What's wrong?"

"It's Hinata..." He recalled that evening event and told everything to Kageyama, who listened silently.

"Oh fuck!" His voice was tense and Tsukishima frowned.

"Is there something wrong, Tobio?"

"He made me promise not to tell but I think he's in danger right now." Kageyama exhaled loudly and Tsukishima tensed up, his heart started beating faster.

"What is it that he made you promised not to tell? And why would he be in danger?" Tsukishima clenched his phone tight.

"Fuck it! I will apologize later but we need to get to Akaashi-san and we need to get to HInata.." Kageyama's voice was rushed and Tsukishima heard the rustling on clothes.

"Tobio! Tell me what's wrong!" He became agitated and Kageyama lets out an 'Oh!'.

"Kei, I'm coming to pick you up. I will tell you then. See you in soon." Was all he said and hung up, leaving Tsukishima stared at his phone in disbelief.

"What the fuck is happening?" He mumbled and headed back inside to change his clothes and went back outside to wait for Kageyama.

  
__________________________________________________________________________________

  
After hanging up the call, Kageyama called his sister, Miwa who lived in Tokyo with her friends.

"What the hell, Tobio?" Miwa grumbled sleepily and Kageyama apologized.

"Sorry, sis but can I borrow your bike? It's an emergency." Miwa instantly wide awake and Kageyama could hear the viciousness in her tone when she spoke.

"What is it, Tobio?"

"It's Hinata. I think he's heading back to Osaka." All he said and Miwa understood immediately as she knows about his secret because she was present when Hinata told Kageyama.

"I'm coming too. Wait outside." she said and the call ended.

  
__________________________________________________________________________________

  
Hinata managed to get on the last train for the night to Osaka and he sat on the last car that's empty except for one guy that wore a grey hoodie and sitting with his head down. Hinata paid no heed to the guy and walked toward the end, near the emergency exit and plopped down, before releasing a heavy sigh. 

He patted his waist where he strapped his gun and relaxed a little before his eyes flitted to the guy. He smirked a little before opening his mouth.

"Nice to see you here, Scarlet." His eyes trained on the figure, not blinking. The guy slowly straightened up and lifted up his head, he was smiling like a maniac as he locked eyes with the orange haired boy.

"Hehe, sharp as ever. I see you didn't lose your senses even after living like a normal human being for three years. I'm surprised that you can tell it was me immediately." The guy, Scarlet spoke in a crazed and manic tone before bursting out laughing and Hinata never once dropped his guard immediately took out his gun and pointing it at the guy.

"Did he send you here to kill me?" He asked Scarlet, an assassin from Isei's group.

"Duhh. I thought you were smart." Scarlet said in mocking tone and Hinata tsked in annoyance.

"Do you really think that you could kill me? You tried multiple times before and I am still alive and well." Provoking enemies was always fun for Hinata and his eyes glinting with mischief when Scarlet screamed in anger.

"You! You are going to die tonight!" He then took out his gun and immediately pulled the trigger but Hinata just sidestepped and he missed.

"Oh no. You missed. I'm still alive." He mocked and began laughing. Scarlet became more and more irritated and he huffed, trying to kept his anger in check.

"Well, I'm not going to play with you alone anymore." He said and after he said that, the partition door opened and 15 to 20 men came in and Hinata just rolled his eyes.

"Is that all you've got? I expected more." 

"Get him!" Scarlet yelled, ignoring his provocation and the men rushed forward. 'Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!' Hinata pulled the trigger and five of the men in front dropped dead, a hole right in the middle of their foreheads. The others stopped in their tracks, eyes wide in shock.

"I have 3 more bullets. Who wants to have their brain blow out next?" Hinata snickered and Scarlet shouted in anger.

"Who told you guys to stop?! Catch him!" The men rushed forward again and Hinata shot three times and three guys dropped dead but this time the others didn't stop and continue charging at him, with their knives out and Hinata threw his gun to the nearest man, causing him to fell over in shock. Hinata took out his karambits from the strap on his back waist and he crouched low, getting into a fighting stance, gripping his weapons tightly and he jumped.

He moved too fast that three of the men in front couldn't even move or make a sound before their throat was sliced open and blood gushed out. Hinata didn't stop there, he made his way to the remaining men and began fighting.

He blocked the knife that's coming from the side and flipped his knife forward and slashed upwards, accurately severing the man carotid artery and jumped backward as another man tried to stab him from the front. He was surrounded but he was grinning in excitement.

"It's been so long since I smell this scent. The scent of blood. Man, I'm getting excited!" He exclaimed and the enemies pounced at him. 

Ten minutes later, Hinata stood there, surrounded by dead bodies, his clothes and face soaked in blood as he stared at Scarlet.

"It's just you and me now. Standing alone. This place is ours." He said as he put one of his karambits away.

"No it isn't." Scarlet said and swallowed thickly.

"Get into it. This isn't finished until one of us are dead." Hinata gestured with his empty hand.

"What? I have no intention of dying here. You will the one that die!" Scarlet shouted and pointed his gun at Hinata, while smiling evily.

Hinata smiled wickedly at him, unfazed as he stood up straight, "You never change, still love playing dirty like this. Shoot me then. Let's see if you can kill me, right here, right now." Hinata spread his hands, staring into Scarlet's eyes.

Scarlet started to trembled as he noticed that Hinata doesn't even flinched at the gun pointed at him and he cocked the gun, ready to fire when Hinata jumped. He pulled the trigger but it was too late. Just a flash of hesitation and Hinata was already on top of him, his hand that holding the gun was pinned to the floor and Hinata stabbed the knife into his wrist with so much force that his hand was nailed to the floor.

"No wonder you are called the legendary assassin. The last few times we fought, you were not fighting with your full strength. You were toying with me!" His voice was shaking with fear and anger.

"Just a small fry like you. I don't even break a sweat fighting those guys." Hinata sneered.

"Now tell me how did Isei know where I am." 

"Just give a quick and painless death after I tell you." Hinata nodded and he proceeded to tell him about Terushima and Hinata froze.

"Dammit! It's my fault." He cussed, angry at himself and without warning, he pulled the knife from his waist and stabbed Scarlet on the head, giving him a quick and painless death.

He then looked around and sighed before grabbing his bag and climbed out to the top of the train while wiping his face with his handkerchief. He looked at his watch and laid down.

"A few more hours to go. Wait for me, Yuki, Natsu. I'm coming." 

  
__________________________________________________________________________________

  
Yamaguchi couldn't sleep as he thought about Hinata and suddenly the message he received earlier popped into his mind and something clicked.

U.S.O.S

"Oh my god. I'm a fool. Why didn't I noticed that earlier?" He scolded himself and sat up, grabbing his phone from the table by his bed and called someone.

"What the hell, Yamaguchi?! It's three in the morning." The person on the other yelled angrily and Yamaguchi immediately apologized profusely.

"I'm so sorry. Sorry for disturbing you sleep, young boss but it's about Hinata." he said and he heard rustling on the other side.

"What about him? Tell me everything!"

Yamaguchi told the person everything, from when Tsukishima called him to the message that Hinata send and lastly about Akaashi.

"Get ready. We will set out in one hour. You go to Hinata's house and check everything. Find out where he is going and meet me right after."

"Yes, boss!"

Yamaguchi quickly changed and ran all the way to Hinata's house. When he got there, the house was dark and quiet. He knocked on the door but no one answered. He tried the doorknob and to his surprise, the door was unlocked so he made his way inside stealthily.

"Hello? Hinata? Natsu? Mrs. Hinata?" he called out but no one answered. He pulled out his flashlight and looked around. The house was a mess, there was signs of struggles and his heart skipped a beat. He quickly made his way up to Hinata's room. Because he had been there a few times for their study night, he knows where to go.

"Hinata!" He called as he opened the door but only silence greeted him. He looked around and turned on the lights. The room was a mess too. He began to looked around but found nothing and just as he almost gave up,he saw something by the corner of his eyes. A piece of paper was stuck underneath the carpet and he took it out. It was a receipt from three years ago. The ink was faded but he could made out the date and one word. Osaka. 

He then leave the house and made his way to the meeting point that he always went to meet up with the young boss with the receipt in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading until the end. 
> 
> I know I'm not very good at this but still thank you guys for reading.
> 
> I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOO MUCH!!
> 
> Hint: Young boss is from Karasuno.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to update whenever I am free. Maybe once every two weeks or once a week. I can't say for sure because of work. Thank you for reading!


End file.
